The Apprentice
by AnnabethJackson12
Summary: Percy gets asked to come to Olympus for an apprenticeship to Poseidon. What will happen when Aphrodite's breathtaking apprentice attempts to steal Percy's heart right out from under Annabeth's nose? Rated T for romance I do not own Percy Jackson :( just my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Dear Perseus Jackson,

The Gods of Olympus are honored to invite you to Olympus on the Winter Solstice, December 21. A program for promising demigods has been conceived that brings a son, daughter, Hunter, or other immortal to represent and learn to act as each god/dess at an Olympian council. This is in the case of an emergency that someone may be available to act as each god should they be away fighting or simply unavailable. You have been selected to represent Poseidon. Please reply to let us know to expect you.

Sincerely

ZEUS

* * *

Zeus,

Count me in. See you there. I'll be ready to annoy the electricity out of you. Kidding! Sort of... Tell my dad I said hi!

Percy


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Sky Richards, Renee King, Annalise Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Pollux Demenos, and Leo Valdez:_

_Thank you for accepting our invitation to Olympus. Your stay shall include the Solstice Council and a ball afterwards. Proper clothing shall be provided by Aphrodite so feel _

_free to wear whatever you desire up to Olympus, as you will change when you arrive._

_Sincerely_

_ZEUS_

Percy finished reading the paper and tossed it aside. He turned and dashed out of the door to find Annabeth. "Annie? Percy called. "Did you get the letter?" "Yes,

of course you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied calmly, stepping out of her cabin. "I'm _so_ honored to be chosen!" Percy bowed sarcastically. Annabeth chuckled.

"_I_ actually am. Annabeth replied, sitting down on the porch of her cabin. She rested her head against the support holding up the overhang and stared at her

adorably dorky boyfriend. "Well at least you can come with me. Maybe you can convince Zeus not to vaporize me." Percy sat down next to his girlfriend and stared

at her too. "If you can manage to not be too impertinent, maybe I won't have to." Annabeth said with a pointed look at Percy. Percy gave Annabeth a look.

"Me? NOT be impertinent to Zeus? You're funny Annie." Percy nuzzled Annabeth's neck. Annabeth giggled but pulled Percy back and gave him a serious look. "If

I can't save you from Zeus I will keep you away from whoever Annalise Beauregard is." Annabeth's eyes misted over. I wonder if she's related to-to Silena."

Percy placed a reassuring arm around Annabeth'ss shoulders. "If she is then hopefully she is a lot like her, and we will get along fine. Besides," Percy jerked up

with sudden realization. "Are you suggesting that I would need to be kept away from Annalise? Are you _jealous?" _A smirk crept across Percy's face. Annabeth

kept her usual cool. "Yes." She replied condescendingly. Percy hung his head in mock shame. Then he raised it with defiance blazing in his sea-green eyes. "I

would NEVER in a million years leave my beautiful Wise Girl for some Aphrodite girl." Percy stated with complete confidence and sincerity. Annabeth smiled at

him. "Okay Seaweed Brain." and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Before she could pull back Percy ran his fingers through her blonde princess curls and kissed

her back, harder. "Mmmm' Annabeth murmured against his lips. She leaned forward so that she was sitting on Percy's lap. Percy dropped his hand from her hair

and instead snaked it around her waist, pulling her closer still. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear. Percy hugged her as close to

him as possible. "I love you more, Wise Girl." "Not possi-" "GET A ROOM!" Clarisse and her Ares siblings walked by Percy and Annabeth, laughing their heads off.

Annabeth started to pull away, embarassed, but Percy pulled her back and waved Clarisse on. "Okay, bye lovebirds!" Clarisse shook her head, smiling. "But

cool it a little or we'll have to throw you in the lake again!" At this Percy broke off and laughed. He turned to Clarisse with a quirky smile on his face. He shook

his head and tsked. "You'll have to do better than that, Clarisse. We all saw how well THAT worked last time." After one more pointed, teasing look at her Percy

stood up, grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulled her up, and they walked away together, hand in hand.

* * *

"Clarisse..." Annabeth said with mock disgust. A small smile played at her lips. "Maybe we should throw HER in the lake.' Percy smiled mischievously and

summoned a pool of water in his palm, then sprayed it in Annabeth's face. She shrieked and wiped at her face. Two small streams of black mascara ran down

her face. "Annabeth. Chase." Percy stared at Annabeth with mock horror. "Are you wearing...MASCARA?" Percy put a hand over his heard and staggered

backwards. Annabeth made a face at him. "So what? I AM a girl." "But Annie.." Percy looked completely offended. "You don't need makeup! You are plenty

beautiful without it." Annabeth wiped at her cheeks. Her hands came away tinged more peachy than normal. Percy smacked his forehead. "Foundation Annie? I

thought you were my WISE girl." "But-but there's a pimple-" Before Annabeth could even point to the spot Percy came up and kissed her, hard. He put one

hand in her hair and one arm around her waist and pulled her close. After a long, heated kiss Percy pulled back and stroked Annabeth's face with his thumb. He

traced her eyes and down her nose to her lips, where lip gloss was smeared. Annabeth stared up at Percy with soft gray eyes. Percy leaned toward Annabeth's

ear and whispered, "Promise me you won't wear makeup ever again. You don't need it. You're so, so beautiful. Promise me." Annabeth ducked her head. "I

won't. I don't know what I was thinking." Percy suddenly pulled back. "You already knew I don't care for makeup! Is there some other boy you're trying to

impress?" Percy stared down at Annabeth with serious eyes. "No, of course not silly." Annabeth tilted her blonde head back and laughed, lighting up her

face. Percy smiled broadly. "Okay Wise Girl. Good night." "Good night Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied. Percy planted a soft good night kiss on Annabeth's lips

and walked her back to her cabin.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! This was another sort of intro chapter...but I hoped you enjoyed that little fluff-filled chapter as much as I did :) More substance in the next couple chapters!


	3. Notice please read!

Hey guys sorry about a minor detail in ch. 2 I didn't mention Hermes's chosen apprentice, its Connor and Travis! Just letting everyone know to avoid confusion. Thank you for reading this and my story! It means a lot! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I woke up from an eerily dreamless sleep to Annabeth shaking me irritably. "Percy, you Seaweed Brain!" She exclaimed when I opened my eyes. "Uh, wha?" I

asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Annabeth shook her head in exasperation. "Don't you remember what today is?" She asked more gently,

hands on her hips. I sat up in bed and yawned, before looking down in horror to realize that I hadn't worn a shirt to bed. I cursed in Ancient Greek and

grabbed at a shirt to no avail. After a quick check that I was in fact wearing pants (I was, thank the gods) I got up, all the while Annabeth watched me in

amusement. I made a face at her and reached for my camp t-shirt. After I slipped it on I turned on Annabeth who was still smiling condescendingly. "Now, what

is today?" I walked over to Annabeth, picked her up and spun her around. "You don't weigh nothing!" I exclaimed. Annabeth laughed her beautiful laugh and I

could't help but smile. She wiggled free and fixed me with a serious look. "Today, as you would remember if your head wasn't full of kelp, is the Winter Solstice,

the day we go to Olympus." I smacked my forehead. "I knew that." I joked. Annabeth smiled. "Sure you did. Now get dressed and meet me outside. Argus has

the bus ready." I cursed again and shooed Annabeth out of my room so I could change. I just threw on whatever since I remembered that Aphrodite would be

providing clothing. That ought to be interesting. Watch her put Annabeth in something lacy and frilly and Zeus forbid, _pink. _I smiled at the thought of my

practical Annie in a ballgown and heels. Shaking off the thought I dashed outside to meet Annabeth and the bus.

* * *

I jumped onto the bus, breathless. There were only a few kids on it. Travis and Connor sat together, Nico sat by himself in a back seat, Sky sat with Katie

Gardner, talking about whether or not music helped plants grow, Leo sat with Pollux, debating on how to build a never-empty wineglass, and Clarisse sat

across from where Annabeth was saving me a seat. Clarisse was making motions with her hands and Annabeth was laughing. I made my way down the aisle

and slid in next to Annabeth. "Hey Kelp Face, I was talking!" Clarisse snapped. "Oh that was you?" I asked. "I thought there was a fly buzzing by my

ear." Clarisse made a face at me and turned around in her seat. "Real mature," I muttered under my breath. Annabeth giggled. Then Chiron's voice came over

the loudspeaker. "Okay, young men and women." Chiron was half on, half off the bus. He wasn't coming, but _he _had to give us the be-good-or-else speech

since Argus couldn't talk. "You are on your way to Olympus for an apprenticeship. You will be witnessing one of the most influential meetings of the gods in the

mythical world. This is a priceless honor. Select few have ever been to Olympus on this special day. Select few are dumb enough to want to be around then."

Chiron cracked a smile and the demigods on the bus tittered with laughter. "Therefore, I expect your absolute best behavior. If I hear a single thing from

the gods or even another camper, you will be in a level of trouble that Hercules would have feared. And I know what scared him. I was there." Chiron wagged

a condescending finger at us and smiled. "I will be waiting for your return. Be good, learn lots, and enjoy yourselves." With that Chiron stepped off the bus and

the doors closed. We were underway.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy is so sassy sometimes. I was still chuckling about his remark about Clarisse when we set off for the Empire State Building. Percy turned to look at me in

the seat with an adorable smile on his face. "What are you laughing about, Wise Girl?" He asked. I shook my head. "You. You compared Clarisse to a fly." I

pointed out. Percy rolled his eyes. "Her voice grinds on my eardrums. I can't help it!" "I heard that, barnacle breath!" Clarisse grunted from her seat.

"Sorrynotsorry" Percy replied. "You're lucky I don't want to explain your unconsciousness to Zeus, otherwise you'd be drifting in dreamland." Clarisse hissed.

"If you say so." Percy said nonchalantly. Clarisse rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat. I laughed again, this time with Percy. Then I put my

head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to Percy shaking my shoulder gently. "We're here, Wise Girl." He said softly. "Uuugh, where?" I murmured groggily. Percy smiled. "Olympus, Owl Face.

Now come on." Percy pulled me up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I blinked at Percy and he laughed at my sleepiness. How dare he. I opened my mouth to

say something but before I could he kissed me. After a few seconds I pulled back. "I'm awake now!" I whispered. Percy laughed again and led me off the bus.

As I stepped off to join our group I had to hold up a hand to shield my eyes. The already bright sun was reflecting off of the shiny surface of the building,

making standing next to it blinding. Percy looked over at me and I stuck my tongue out at him because he was wearing sunglasses. He laughed and gave them

to me. "Aw what a gentleman." I teased as I slipped them on. I laughed when he got the same staggering blindness. We made our way into the building and I

walked to the front of the group. Everyone let me. I feel so leaderish... I leaned over the desk to the receptionist who looked up at me with bored eyes. "No

visitors." He said blandly. "Oh?" I said. "600th floor please. Remember me? When Manhatten was under attack?" I smirked. The receptionist's eyes got a little

wider but he buzzed us in. I split my friends into two groups with Percy leading the first one. When the elevator came back down I dropped a few _drachma _on

the receptionist's desk and led my group into the elevator full of awful oldies music. I got everyone on and we rode up. I heard someone in my group, Sky

probably, mutter "This is worse than Gaea herself." I smiled ruefully at her. We got off the elevator in front of the floating stone bridge that led up to Olympus,

where Percy and his group were waiting for us. I let out a (hopefully) inaudible sigh of relief. Athena kids always like it when their plans go flawlessly. I turned

around to face our group. "Okay guys, lets go in. Travis, Connor, no stealing or pranking." Protests from them. "Leo, no lighting things on fire." Leo grinned.

I waved everyone on and we walked carefully down the floating path to the new Olympus, designed by yours truly. We stopped in front of the big doors to the

Olympus throne room. Percy reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Here goes nothing." he said, and I led the group into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

We entered the throne room and I heard the audible gasps from those who hadn't been to Olympus before. I smiled, thinking of the first time I had come here to

return Zeus's lightning bolt. Good times, good times. Annabeth in the lead we walked up to Zeus and bowed. Then the campers split up to bow to their own

parent or patron. There were girls next to Artemis and Aphrodite that I didn't know. _That Aphrodite girl must be Silena's relative. She's pretty cute..._ As if

Annabeth knew what I was thinking she elbowed me and whispered "Stop staring. Pay attention." I smiled at her and turned to look at Zeus, but not before I

caught the Aphrodite girl's wink. Zeus spoke, his voice booming through the room. "Welcome to Olympus, young impertinent demigods." I heard Poseidon

chuckle. "As you all know you are here to listen in on our winter solstice council to learn how to your parent would act so that you could take their place in case of an

emergency. Please follow Lady Aphrodite" he waved his arm towards the breathtaking woman in her beauty chair. "to get your attire. After changing please be

seated in the chairs next to your parent's throne. Welcome again to Olympus." Zeus sat down and Aphrodite stood up. "Oh, goody!" Aphrodite squealed. "Let's

get you all beautified."

**Annabeth's POV**

Aphrodite can be so annoying. But whatever. I mentally took head count of everyone. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Sky, Katie, Travis and Connor, Pollux, and

Clarisse. Then that Aphrodite girl that Percy was staring at and a girl with a braid that I assumed to be a Hunter. I wove my way through the demigods

following Aphrodite through the halls of the throne room to her beauty salon (again designed by moi) and came up next to the Aphrodite girl,

Annalise. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face me. She had long, blonde hair and Silena's startling blue eyes, high cheekbones and a delicate

pink mouth which curled into a smirk when she saw me. She was certainly beautiful. She looked me up and down and said in a sweet, musical voice, "Athena

child aren't you?" I nodded. "I see" "I was wondering if you were any relation to Silena Beauregard?" I asked confidently. Annalise's smile faltered for just a

moment and hurt flashed in her blue eyes, but she quickly regained her composure."Yes. I am her cousin." She said curtly. "Oh. Okay, I was just wondering

because Silena was a good friend of mine and all, and-wait if you're cousins then how...?" I trailed off. Annalise sighed. "I suppose you deserve to know,

seeing how you were Silena's friend and all." I was starting to detect a faint British accent. "I was living in London with my parents and being a typical teenage

girl, loving makeup and boys and whatnot." Annalise began. We rounded a corner and I knew that we had two more turns to get to the salon. Annalise

continued. "I knew that Silena lived in New York and we kept in touch. We were also friends. Then I got the news that she had died in the freak storm in New

York. They showed me the video of her and what I saw confused me. I saw a dragon. I now know a drakon, blasting her with poison. I asked my parents what

was happening in the video and they told me that a gust of wind knocked her down and crushed her lungs. I, confused, told them what I saw. They called me

crazy. Then in the middle of the night my Lady, Aphrodite," Annalise got an adorative and reverent look on her face when she said her Lady's name. "visited me

and took me away to become immortal and serve her, as I had the Sight. My Lady loved Silena dearly and had pity on me as her cousin and close friend. And

here I am!" Annalise smiled and spread her hands apart. "Annalise, darling!" Aphrodite called at the doorway to her. "Coming, My Lady!" Annalise called back.

She turned to me and smiled. "I must go. By the way, that black-haired boy is cute. Has he a girlfriend?" I stood in shock with my mouth open, gaping. She.

Did. Not. Annalise's smile wavered. "Alas, I will take that as a yes. Shame. I suppose I'll just do what I do best!" Annalise's smile went from sweet to wicked in

no time at all. _That's love..._ I thought. Regardless, she wants to get rid of me! How about...NO! Annalise sashayed away and smiled at her Lady. "Annalise, take_  
_

the females and outfit them appropriately. I will take the males." "Yes, Lady." Annalise bowed and turned to the group. "Females, follow me if you will!"

Annalise turned another corner and I unwillingly followed her. I made the strategic decision to not mention that I was Percy's girlfriend. Annalise led us into

another salon and said "Okay ladies, lets get beautiful!" I inwardly rolled my eyes. This was going to be a while.

**Percy's POV**

The Aphrodite girl was talking to Annabeth. Knowing Annabeth she was figuring out the story behind the Beauregard thing. Aphrodite called her away and

Annabeth left with her. Aphrodite's sweet voice carried over the boys as she said "Okay boys, come with me!" We followed her into the salon and she turned

to me. "Big Three first." Nico coughed and I suppressed a grin. Aphrodite shot him a look and turned back to me. She circled me almost creepily and said

"Hmmmm I'm thinking khakis." She snapped her finger and I was suddenly wearing khaki cargo shorts. "And a sea green shirt..." another snap and I was in a

sea green polo. "and fix this hair!" My hair was suddenly combed. I fidgeted. "Still." Aphrodite snapped. Yeesh. She looked me up and down and said "Okay

good." I went and sat down next to Leo. He gave me a sarcastic smile. "Snazzy." He joked. "Shut up Valdez. We'll see how smug you are when its your turn."

I sat back to watch Nico get the treatment. I got bored and started playing with water in my palm. After everyone was done Aphrodite said "Okay back to the

throne room! We'll wait for the girls there." We walked back through the winding halls and I came up next to Nico who was messing with his black polo.

"Enjoying the treatment?" I asked pleasantly. Nico gave me a Hades worthy death glare. "Well well you mean you're not liking being all cleaned up? I'm

quite enjoying the feeling." I fluffed my hair. Nico kept up the death glare. "Not funny. At all." He straightened his dark gray slacks. "I can't stand this." I

chuckled. We got to the throne room to see that the girls were already there. I saw Annabeth and I couldn't breathe. She was stunning. Aphrodite smirked and shooed me in. "Sit. let's start." Zeus boomed.

* * *

Hey guys hope you like this chapter its really long at least for me. Enjoy! I looked over them again, Goddess of Stories


End file.
